The Demonic Eliatrope
by sKaEtrgrL
Summary: Natsu was lost in the beginning. He was hurt the second time around. The third he lost everything. The fourth..? Who knows what’ll happen now that Natsu’s past is catching up far faster than anyone anticipated.
1. chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! My name's sKaEtrgrL, and welcome to my fanfic! So I noticed that there's only one Xover of Wakfu and Fairy Tail. Though it may be good, I had an idea of my own that I just had to write down! So, here we go! Keep in mind that this is an AU and things will be different. I can't make any promises on how well this'll turn out, but I'll do my best! Please feel free to Read and Review! Also, it's just Natsu from Fairy Tail in this one (for now). I plan to add more characters later, but at the moment it's all about that history! Now, let's begin!**

Chapter 1: How it All Began

Long ago, thousands upon thousands of years ago, there lived a world where Dragons and Eliatropes lived together in peace and harmony. They had eventually became so close that each Dofus (eggs) had one dragon and one Eliatrope inside. There were originally Seven, Fourteen if you included both dragon and Eliatrope alike **(no it's not wrong in this fanfic. AU, remember?)**. There were 12 that we're worshipped and loved by all the people **(forgot like 90 percent of them and couldn't find all the names)** , but there were two that had been forgotten. It was the Dofus that contained the Eliatrope and Dragon of Fire, Fighting, Demons, Magic and Mental Devotion/Willpower. They had been seen for one lifetime, a salmon-haired boy and a Scarlet-red dragon, before they vanished without a trace. They had become good friends (technically brothers) with Yugo and Adamiä, and when they disappeared, the two felt a small hole tear open in their hearts. So the two brothers searched for years, creating portals to travel across both their planet as well as nearby ones to find their lost companions. That's how they came to earn the title of adventurers, and the other Dofus remembered their lost comrades/ brothers, but they felt it best to find him in another time; they were immortal after all. Yugo and Adamiä argues that even though they were immortal, there could always be a way that they could die. The others ignored the two adventurers, and with time they found how right the two had been.

One day, the planet was attacked by the Mechasms, and the remaining Eliatropes fled their homeworld to find a new world to live and start anew on.

After many years, the Mechasms found the Eliatropes again, and Yugo and Adamiä froze the children in time and space hidden in a secret dimension. Yugo and Adamiä sacrifices themselves, and sat in their Dofus for 10,000 years, Grougaloragran watching over them the entire time.

 **Dip N Dots... you'll see me do this a lot... idk why but I love em even though I most never have them... XD**

The Lost Dofus that had become a forgotten legend amongst both Eliatropes and others from their new homeworld sat in the green grass of another planet. It cracked as the sun reflected off it's intricate red and gold designs, two creatures emerging. They had been trapped in their Dofus for almost 9,000 years, and they were finally free.

The salmon-haired baby blinked his large slitted eyes as he grabbed at the sun in the sky, smiling at the very distant ball of fire. An equally small scarlet dragon flew over to the boy, landing on top of his stomach before falling asleep, smoke curling from his nose with every snore exhaled.

A woman who was walking by heard laughs and giggles from the meadow she, her son, and her husband went to every Saturday afternoon. Nobody had ever been to their meadow, as far as the woman knew, and the laughs were far too young to belong to a child any older than 3 years old.

The woman walked faster as her husband laughed at his 4 year old son who sat atop his shoulders. Seeing his wife's distress, the man quickly caught up to her as they entered the meadow together.

A naked baby lay alone in the meadow, a scaly red blob next to it as well as some strange metal-looking egg. Now, Dragons were well known around here, as they were beautiful creatures that flew above the towns and forests of Fiore, but they most _never_ interfered or went near humans. So when the woman had seen a salmon-haired baby with a dragon sleeping on _top_ of it, she screamed and dropped the picnic basket, running to the baby boy. She swatted the poor baby dragon away, which had somehow kept his memories and logic, despite him being only about an hour old. The dragon gave a puff of smoke before flying off into the woods.

 _Let him be raised by these people... I will come for Natsu later._

The dragon flew by the husband and child, whispering into the child's ear. "His name is Natsu... take care of him for me..." and the baby dragon flew off into the woods.

The little boy blinked before yelling at his mom, pointing at the baby. "Mommy, the red dwagon says his name is Natsu! Can we pwease keep him, daddy? Please?" The little boy cupped his hands together in a begging gesture before the mother nodded.

"He has nowhere to go, so we have to take care of him for now. Until we can find a suitable home, we will hold onto him, alright Zeref?" The boy nodded his head up and down unimaginably fast as the father chuckled.

"Let's go honey. And take... uh, Natsu, was it? He must be hungry, and I don't think the sandwiches we have will work very well, especially since they've been thrown all over the meadow." The husband laughed at his wife as said woman glared. Her wavy brown hair glistened in the light as she looked accusingly at her husband with her midnight black eyes.

"Don't accuse me, mister. Now, come on honey, we've got two munchkins to take care of now."

The black haired man smiled at his wife. "This is why I love you, sweetie."

"I know." She rocked the baby to sleep as the husband picked up the messy picnic basket and handed it to Zeref who smiled down from atop his father's shoulders.

"You hear that, Zeref? You've got yourself a new baby brother!"

Zeref only smiled in joy.

 **More Dip N Dots... cuz I can... and sorry if I got any facts wrong, I just started watching Wakfu, so...**

The salmon-haired boy smiled widely as he ran down the dirt street. He laughed as he stuck his arms out like an airplane, laughing the entire way to the small village's magic school. His long, scarlet hat flew behind him as some children pointed and laughed at the unique hat.

You see, Natsu's big brother had found the hat next to his bed one night. It had these cat-like ears attached to the top and a big tuft of poofy fur at the bottom. It had become Natsu's best friend since then, and he _never_ took it off. When he did, he wouldn't let anybody see him, not even his own family. It had been that way ever since he could speak and walk for himself, and he intended to keep it that way. Where the hat had come from, nobody knew. All that they needed to know was that it was like another limb for Natsu, and detaching it from him would be torture for the poor child.

Natsu continued racing down the street, bumping into a few people along the way. "Sorry, mister!" Natsu yelled over his shoulder before he continued to race down the street. He took a hard right turn, racing down a few alleys as a shortcut.

Natsu smiled as he looked up at Big Brother Zeref's magic school. It might've been slightly larger than his own tiny farm house, but to a five-year old, the building looked enormous.

Natsu gave a slight jump of excitement as the school bell rang, signaling the end of today's learning. As soon as Zeref was out the door, Natsu was clinging to him, legs wrapped around his older brother's waist and arms hanging on his neck.

"Guess what, Big Brother! Guess!" Zeref laughed at his little brother's antics before smiling down at him.

"What?" Zeref smiled at his unnaturally hyper brother who smiled back as he jumped down from Zeref and started bouncing down the street backwards so he could face Zeref.

"I turned five today, big brother! Five!" Natsu held up his hands as he lifted his fingers slowly. "One... two... free..." Zeref laughed as Natsu switched to the other hand. "...four... five! Look Zeref! I can count to five!"

Natsu held up his awkwardly placed fingers as his thumb and pinky were up on one hand, his pinky, ring, and middle held up on the other. Zeref couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Wait... it is? Oh, Yes, it is! I totally forgot!" Zeref teases Natsu who looked up sadly at his black-haired brother.

"You... did?" Tears began forming in his large eyes as Zeref lifted his little brother onto his shoulders.

"I'm just messin with ya, m'kay? Now come on! Mom probably has something yummy waiting for us in the meadow!" Natsu laughed as he stuck his arms out again as Zeref raced towards their tiny house that was on the outskirts of the small village.

Zeref quickly set Natsu down, ran up to the house, and disappeared inside before emerging with a small box.

"Happy birthday Natsu!" Zeref smiled as he handed his little brother the box.

"Oooooo! Can I open it? PLEEAAASE?" Natsu gave his best puppy dog eyes which was hard with his slitted eyes, but he managed to pull it off as Zeref smiled.

"Oh, alright. But you have to go hide it in the house when you're done, ok? Mom and Dad don't know I kept this and they probably don't want you to see it."

Natsu gave a firm nod before opening the box. He gasped at the sight. You see, Zeref knew Natsu always loved dragons, and seeing as how he was found with an actual dragon sitting on him, Zeref did the only logical thing he could think of.

Natsu squealed in delight as he tossed the box aside, delicately holding the red and gold egg in his hands as he jumped up and down. "This is sooo COOL!" Natsu smiled up at his brother before running and hugging his legs. "Thanks, Zef!"

"I'm glad you like it, Natsu. Now, go hide I in our room so Mommy and Daddy don't see it, m'kay? They would be angry to see an actual _dragon_ egg in our house!" Natsu nodded eagerly as he raced to their room, coming out of the house a few seconds later.

Natsu pretended to zip his lips and throw away the key as he smiled at his brother. "Alright, Natsu! Race you to the meadow!" The two boys laughed in glee as they took off to their family's favorite hideaway.

As soon as they reached the meadow, they gasped. Their mom had an entire roasted pig sitting in front of her, as well as a tiny cake. Their dad poured some fresh milk in some cups and pulled out mashed potatoes and a gravy bowl.

Natsu's eyes practically sparkled as well as Zeref's. "Woah! You got me an _actual cake?!?!"_ Natsu ran over to his parents, sitting next to them and immediately divulging himself in the food.

Zeref smiled from the outskirts of the meadow. Nothing could ruin this moment.

Or so he thought.

A huge tremor went throughout the ground beneath their feet as everyone from the Dragneel family looked around in confusion and fear. The mountain that they had been sitting near the top of suddenly cracked down the middle, the earth swallowing trees, dirt, and animals with it. Zeref gasped as he looked at his family.

The last thing he saw was the fear written across his little brother's face as he disappeared into the pitch black hole beneath him, his parents following quickly behind.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!" Zeref collapses to his knees as he screamed at the top of his lungs. "NAAAAATTTSSSSSUUUUU!!!! NOOOOOO!!!" With that, shock caught up with rage as Zeref slipped into unconsciousness.

 **More Dip N Dots... this is a pretty long chapter for me... so proud of myself.. *sniffles***

It had been about ten years since that fateful day. After he had searched for hours on end, Zeref had found the broken body of his little brother, his scarlet hat laying torn up off to the side. His parents were beyond recovery; the rocks had squished them to an unrecognizable state. However, Natsu simply died from the long fall.

To preserve his body, Zeref encased Natsu in a magical sphere-shaped tank full of unidentifyable liquids.

Zeref has been banned from his school due to him using dark magic to try resurrecting his brother. After ten years, though, he had finally done it. The Ankhseram Curse- the answer to Zeref's desire. He brings his brother back, and he gains immortality. It seemed like a fair trade to him, so Zeref said yes. He said yes to something he didn't understand, and had caused his brother far more pain than needed.

See, if Zeref had left Natsu's body alone, Natsu's soul would've returned to the Dofus (which Zeref kept with him all the time now). But because Natsu's body was stuck in time, he couldn't return to the Dofus, and he was unable to come back because of this.

Zeref didn't know that, though. So, as Zeref resurrected his brother, he cursed both him and himself. Natsu grew golden horns from his head, which mixed in with the fire-red glowing wings atop his head. They had been invisible when he was a child, but they appeared as soon as Natsu began to gain a consience of his own. Now, Natsu was both Demon and Eliatrope, and because he would forever be reborn, he could never return to his original state.

Zeref smiled as his brother awoke, rubbing his eyes as the capsule's liquids spilled over the sides. "Z.. Big Brother Zef?"

Zeref began to cry as he engulfed his brother in a hug. "Oh, Natsu! I thought you'd be gone forever!"

Natsu looked around the room, an emptiness in his heart. "Where... where are we? Are mom and dad ok?"

Zeref's heart sank as he realized what Natsu was saying. "Natsu, Mom And Dad are-"

 **BOOM!**

Zeref raced to the window, Natsu wobbling his way over as well. Outside was a dragon; and not just any dragon- it was the same dragon that Zeref had seen over fifteen years ago. The dragon glared through the window at Zeref. **"You."** The dragon reaches through the window with a clawed finger and snatched Zeref's shirt, Natsu screaming at the dragon the entire time.

The dragon looked at Natsu in sympathy before turning to glare at Zeref. **"Look what you've done to him. He can _never_ return to his original form now, all because you blocked his powers. I had thought he was dead for the past ten years, and I come to find my brother resurrected as a _demon?!?!_ You're a fowl race, you humans! Now Natsu will never return to what he once was, all because you're a foolish human!" **The scarlet dragon flung Zeref through a good couple trees before turning to a horrified Natsu, who only stared at the spot his brother had been thrown to.

 **"Natsu, my brother. It's time to return back-"**

"No! You killed him! You killed Big Brother! You're a monster! And to think I liked Dragons!" Natsu's body began emitting a horrible black smoke, his horns growing longer and his part of his body being engulfed in tattoos. Across his chest were the letters E.N.D..

The scarlet dragon could only frown in pain at his twin brother's struggle with his newfound powers. Before the dragon could do anything, black flames engulfed his body as he roared in pain. Natsu leapt out the window, his face finally visible as one of his eyes had a blood red pupil surrounded by a black sclera. **"You killed him!"** Natsu's voice seemed overlapped by other voices, the demon part of him taking control. Claws emerged from Natsu's fingers as he scratched at the dragon's face, leaving behind multiple wounds that would scar. **"You worthless piece of trash! You hurt my big brother Zef!"** Natsu continued to claw at the dragon who looked pained not by the newly inflicted wounds, but by the fact that his twin did not remember him. It hurt him. It hurt him a lot.

Zeref crawled out of the woods, looking up at the demon that was his brother. _What have I done?_ Zeref watched his brother harm the very creature that gave him his name. This was a nightmare, and it was all his fault.

Zeref pulled out the book that had the letters E.N.D. carved into it. He opened the boom at Natsu, Black energy being sucked into the book. Designs began covering the book as the last of the black energy snaked its way inside the slowly closing book. With a loud snap, the book closed shut, Natsu collapsing as the horns on his head shrank down to where his hair covered them. His fiery transparent wings, however, remained.

Zeref walked over to his collapsed brother, placing the ruined scarlet hat atop his head. Zeref turned back to the dragon. "My name is Zeref Dragneel. I have cursed myself to resurrect him, but all I have done is create a monster. It's my fault this has happened. I understand if you punish me, Sir Dragon." Zeref got on his knees, his head lowered as he prepared to be struck down for his actions (even though he forgot he can't be killed anymore).

The dragon glared before grabbing the salmon-haired child in his arms. **"My name is Igneel. Natsu and I have a long history together, far longer than a mere human could understand. I will take that book you have and place it inside of our Dofus, which I believe you have. Return it to me, and I will raise my brother to be what he should and always has been. I will not punish you, either. It's pointless, especially when you can no longer be killed. Well, I mean, you can be killed, but it will be extremely difficult with the curse 'protecting' you. Give me the Dofus and I will be on my way. I will raise Natsu the way he was supposed to, and the next time him and I reincarnate, his demon side will awaken and he will be able to train his demonic powers for the benefit of this world."**

Zeref gaped at Igneel before nodding his head and rushing inside the destroyed mountainside house. He then handed Igneel the 'egg', watching as the dragon inspected it before nodding. Before Igneel could leave, however, Zeref had one more thing to say.

"Wait! You will raise Natsu, right?" Igneel gave a slight nod. "Then when he is strong enough, please send him to kill me. I can't stand the thought of living throughout the ages as my curse causes harm to others."

The scarlet dragon nodded before flying away, leaving Zeref alone for what seemed like (and probably would be) an eternity.

 **A/N: First Chapter done! Wahoo! I'm gonna read to my sis now, and then if I'm still not tired then I'll write another chapter! Love you all, and hope you enjoy!**

 **Love,**

 **sKaEtrgrL**


	2. Chapter 2: A Family’s Love

**A/N: Hello everyone! I just got out of my school swim practice and I've got summer swim here in a couple minutes (I think..?) so I figured I'd write another chapter tonight! I've got a whole bunch of homework to catch up on but I've got the week to finish it all, and I really wanted to update this story. Now, for today's shoutouts!**

 **In order:**

 **Thanks Sanitoz! I'm excited to start a new story too! And thanks for following this story too! :D**

 **And thankyou to Ninetails the Nine Tailed Fox! I'm really anxious to start a new Wakfu X Fairy Tail Xover because I thought that these two were just way too coincidental to not be put together. And thanks for informing me about Season 3! I'm in the middle of Season 2 right now so I'm trying to catch up with everything that's going on, and I'm really super excited about this show.**

 **Now that we've gotten that out of the way, it's time for a little bit of Natsu and Igneel (as well as some other epic stuff)! So Yay! Alrighty, it's currently 7:56 pm, so Let's see how far we get. Ready, set, GO!**

Chapter 2: A Family's Love

Natsu woke up, gaping at the creature above him. "Who're you, mister? You're so cool!" Natsu bounced up and down, smiling at the red being in front of him.

Igneel stared at Natsu, giving a slight smile. _So the spell worked... he thought to himself, staring at the now two-year old boy. I'm glad the time dragon helped me reverse his age enough to where he's forgotten his second life. I'm sorry, brother, but it must be done. Igneel have a smirk as he spread his large wings. **"Why, I'm a dragon, Natsu!"** Igneel pauses for a moment before making his final decision. **"I'm going to raise you... as my brother."** Igneel gave a slight smile. He just couldn't stand the thought of his brother calling him father. That was just too cringey to think about. _

Natsu bounces up and down as he reached his tiny hands up, somehow snatching each of Igneel's nostrils in each hand. Said dragon snorted out smoke while Natsu continued laughing as Igneel's head was raised higher in the air.

"Big Brofer? You're gonna be Big Brofer of me?" When Igneel nodded (almost shaking Natsu off his face in the process), Natsu began wildly swinging back and forth, laughing the entire time as he changed in a song song voice, "I have a Big Brover! I have a Big Brover! Hehehe!!"

Igneel rolled his eyes as he tossed his head up in the air, the salmon-haired boy flying into the air as he squealed in delight. The boy came free falling down as Igneel arched his back so Natsu would land gracefully onto his back. Igneel laughed as he began flapping his wings. **"It's time to fly, Natsu!"**

 **Dip N Dots... and a _very_ long time skip... by like 6 years or so...**

Natsu smiled as his older brother Igneel flew high above the oceans, the red-hatted boy smiling as he stuck his arms out like an airplane (something he used to do with his other forgotten brother, not that he knew though). Natsu laughed when his scale scarf flew in the wind as Igneel plummeted towards the floor beneath him, flying up from the impending doom at the last second.

After a good fifteen minutes of fun flying, Natsu was back on the ground, running through the forest as Igneel watched with a smile. _He grows up so fast... wait a second, I know I'm technically **way** old, but I'm not a dad to my brother, so I can't be thinking like one. Igneel tried not to laugh as Natsu came running back towards him, a large yellow egg in his hands as a funny looking bird the size of a large tree chased after him. _

"Igneel! I need some help!" The scarlet dragon laughed as the 8-year old took off to hide between his brother's giant scaly legs.

Igneel simply stepped back as Natsu looked up in shock. To answer his unasked question, the older brother smiled. **"Sorry, Natsu, but you're on your own. You're cooking tonight, and I told you that you have to use those skills I taught you to get that egg! Maybe you would even be willing to get a plump, juicy snack for me...?"** Natsu blinked before a mischevious and somewhat sinister smile spread across his lips.

"You want the bird, too, don'cha?" Natsu laughed as the scarlet dragon turned a deeper shade of red than usual as he nodded his large head up and down vigorously. Igneel pointed and Natsu charged, his hands erupting in a red-orange light as fire flickered across his fingertips.

After less than a minute, Natsu placed a large bird over the unlit fire pit, smiling as he gave a gentle blow. Within a good hour of a delicious slow roast, the bird was cooked to perfection (well at least that's what Natsu and Igneel thought).

Igneel hummed as he held his thumb and pointer together as if he were a judge on Chopped(TM). **"Hmm... burnt to perfection, I must say. The inside seems to fall apart in my mouth, and the bones add that delicate crunch that every meal needs. I love the crispy outer shell that you've created using your fire, Natsu. 10 outta 10 on this meal. Congrats!"** Natsu leapt into the air, smiling up at Igneel.

"Thanks, Big Bro! Tomorrow, though, you can hunt breakfast, and I'll make the afternoon and night meals. Deal?" Igneel gave a huff before smiling, his somehow pearly white teeth reflecting in the firelight.

 **"Get some sleep, you silly lil' brat."**

Natsu smiled as he curled up next to Igneel. "Alrighty, you giant lizard. Goodnight."

Natsu and Igneel stared at the stars before falling asleep with eachother's comfort. The comfort of being home.

 **Imma shower... I'll try to be quick, m'kay? Dip N Dots still wanted...**

Natsu woke up to the sun in his eyes. The salmon-haired boy reached his hand out, imagining the sun weaving in between his fingers. He smiled at the thought before turning to look around him. A beautiful green meadow surrounded him. It felt so familiar; the singing birds, the chirping crickets, the soft sound of the creek flowing. It all brought a smile to Natsu's face.

That is until he realized something was missing. Or some _one._

Natsu gasped. "Igneel! Igneel, where are you? Come out Big Brother!" Natsu blinked before slapping his hand to his hat-covered forehead. "Oh yeah, he's hunting again! I told him that he had to get breakfast today, after all!" Natsu smiled as he sat down criss-cross in the grass, patiently waiting for his big brother and best friend to come home.

Natsu had waited for hours though, and nobody came. The little boy began getting worried as he continued to wait for something that'd never come.

 **Aw... I'm starting to get the feels again... Dip N Dots would make everything better though...**

Makarov walked through the woods as Porliusca's house disappeared into the background. He whistled as he walked near a stream, admiring its crystal clear water.

 _Clonk!_

Makarov blinked in confusion as a small groan could be heard nearby. Walking in the direction, the elderly man noticed a weird scarlet red hat sitting atop someone who's back was turned to him. Judging by the baggy khaki pants the child was wearing, Makarov assumed it was a little boy.

Concern and curiousity overpowered caution and Makarov slowly worked his way over to the child, hearing him smack his lips together.

Finally reaching the front of the kid, Makarov confirmed his suspicions.

In front of him sat a little boy with a baggy black and gold shirt that tucked into a belt. The khakis that were once pants were now torn up at the base, showing bare feet and strong, tiny calves.

Looking to the boy's face, Makarov took a deep intake of breath. Hiding under the boy's weird hat was light pink **(ITS SALMON!)** hair that stuck out in awkward places. A hand held the boy's head as he continued to smack his dry, cracked lips together. His eyes were barely open, and Makarov could tell they were bloodshot.

The boy's eyes finally shut, his head lolling to the side as his hand collapsed under the weight. The boy stiffly sat himself upright, trying to mouth words as his eyes began closing again.

Makarov couldn't take it anymore. Grabbing ahold of the boy's arm, he hoisted him into the air, turning into his Titan form as he caressed the boy's dry face.

Said boy opened his eyes just enough to see a large figure carrying him. "Igneel... I knew you'd come..."

The the world turned black, and Natsu welcomed the darkness as it enveloped his entire being, swallowing him whole.

 **Ooh... getting serious... got me some jelly beans but still wanting Dip N Dots...**

Natsu woke up as a red and pink blur hovered over him. There were two voices: one was high pitched and unfamiliar to him, so Natsu had no clue what creature was there. The other voice was low and gruff, so it had to be a male of some sort.

As his eyes began to adjust, a whole new world appeared before him **(automatically starts singing Aladdin XD)**.

Natsu's face scrunched up in confusion as he stared at the intricate creature in front of him. It wore red clothing, and seemed to have lumps on the front of its thin chest. Natsu blinked as he reached a finger out to touch the odd looking object before the human looking creature quickly swatted his hand away.

"Disgusting creature! This boy acts as if he's either never seen a woman before, or he seems them far too much!"

Natsu's eyes widened. A woman? Igneel had told Natsu about them once. They were apparently these humanoid figures that seduced men before slaughtering them. The poor boy shuttered as he curled up in a ball away from this 'woman' creature.

Said woman raised an eyebrow. "Makarov, I don't think he likes what I said." She approached the boy who widened his eyes.

"W...woman? Are you going to seduce me and kill me like my big brother says?" The woman blinked before growling.

"Of course not, you foolish boy! Your brother has quite the nerve! Have you never seen a woman before?" She looked as the boy's eyes teared up.

"My... my brother.. I can't find him. He's been gone for a while now... I don't know how long I've been in that meadow waiting for him. But I miss him... I want to go home!" The boy began crying as he hugged his knees, gently rocking back and forth on the uncomfortable bed.

Porliusca frowned. Something had obviously happened to the boy's brother, and the child almost seemed to have PTSD now that he was gone. The woman sat next to Natsu, placing a hand on his knee. "I'm sure your brother is fine, child. Makarov can go find him with you, alright?" Makarov glared as the woman pointed to him.

Natsu blinked before uncurling and staring intently at the elderly woman in front of him. His face scrunched up as he looked her up and down, standing on the bed as he circled her like she was a slave being sold in a market.

Natsu nodded. "I've only ever heard about a 'woman' from Big Brother Igneel. I've never seen one before, though. What are those weird lumpy things there? And why don't you have nuts? You're far too flat down there." Natsu first pointed at her small breasts before pointing to her genitals.

The woman blushed as she glared at him. "Do not come near me! I don't care if you've never seen a woman, you do NOT talk about her breasts and reproductive organs!"

Natsu blinked as he turned to the old man. Makarov only shrugged as he motioned for Natsu to follow. "Leave him be, Porliusca. Come, child. Let's go to my guild hall and we can find your brother from there, Alright?"

Natsu blinked before nodding, following the man out the door. Before the door could be slammed behind them, Natsu waved to the house. "By, Woman! Have fun in your colorful cave!"

Natsu skipped as he easily caught up to the old man, who just stared at the boy in confusion. "What do you mean, 'colorful cave'? Do you not live in the city?"

Natsu blinked at the man. "What's a city?"

Makarov felt like his jaw was gonna fall off as Natsu reached over and shut it for him. "You... don't know what a city is?"

Natsu shook his head. "What about a train?"

"Nope."

"A guild?"

"A what?"

Makarov's face scrunched up as he thought of something this boy would have to know. "Ah, how about magic? You know what magic is, don't you?"

Natsu blinked owlishly at the man before smiling. "Oh yeah! Igneel told me about how I was some magical being from a far away planet, and that one day I'd have to return. He said that for now, though, I had to harness Wakfu, which he said was what our people called what you consider magic. He never told me anything more about it though besides the fact that it wasn't as strong as our 'homeworld', whatever that means. Why?"

Makarov wanted to faint. This poor boy was probably raised by a lunatic that lived in a cave. In the name of Mavis, he hadn't even seen a woman until today! _That poor boy..._

"Alright then, I guess that's sorta true. What does this Igneel brother of yours look like? Maybe we will spot him in a nearby village or town."

"Village? Town? What's that?"

"Ugh, never mind. What does the man look like?"

Natsu looked a little confused as he stopped, folding his arms. "Man? Igneel isn't a human. He hated them, actually. Said they messed me up or something like that. Big Brother Igneel is a dragon! In fact, he's the king of the Fire Dragons!" Makarov blinked in shock as Natsu continued. "Actually, Big Bro had told me that he got really bored one day and wanted to do something fun, so he conquered the dragons until he was their ruler! But then there was this big mean blue and black dragon named Acnalogia that fought him, and Big Brother got hurt, so he stuck with being happy as the Fire Dragon King." Natsu nodded to himself as he recalled all the facts.

Meanwhile, Makarov stared at the boy like he was some crazy genious. How could a little 8-year old know about the dragon king Acnologia when even Makarov had barely just learned about him himself? And why did this boy seem so obsessed with dragons? They'd been dead for over 400 years! So why would one pop up now?

"What's your name, kid?"

"Natsu. Natsu Dragneel. Igneel said that I had to keep my 'second life name' because he didn't have any other ideas on what my last name should be. What about you, Gramps?"

Makarov scoffed at the nickname, but smiled nonetheless. "My name is Makarov, and I'm the guild master of Fairy Tail, the strongest guild in all of Fiore."

"Fire-ray?"

Makarov slapped the kid upside the head. "No, you brat! _Fiore._ It's the kingdom you're in right now. Are you stupid or something?"

Natsu scrunched his face up in anger as his nose twitched in irritation at the man's words. "No, I'm not! Igneel taught me how to read and write and speak three different languages!"

Natsu smiled as Makarov looked at the kid like he was even _more_ stupid. "Kid, there's only one known language here. What're you talking about?"

Natsu huffed as some smoke flew out of his nostrils, surprising the old man that walked next to him. "Well, there's this E _nglish_ language you speak." Natsu's voice suddenly deepened as he switched over. **"Igneel made me learn this world's dragon language, Draconian."** Natsu once again switches to the last remaining language. "Then there's Eliatopian, apparently my homeland's native language as well as mine, though I think Igneel might've been a little crazy." Natsu laughed as he skipped ahead, weaving his body through the trees as he spread his arms out.

Makarov stares after the boy. _The kid isn't lying... those languages were to intricate for someone to just make up._

With no other choice and feeling responsible for the strange child, Makarov followed Natsu into the nearby town: Magnolia.

 **More Dip N Dots... yummy...**

Natsu gaped at all the people and food stands and stores along one of the small streets of Magnolia. "Wow! This is so cool! I've never seen these before! Ooh! What're those things there! Oh wow! Can I have this, Gramps?" Natsu bounced up and down as he raced around the street, looking at all the vendors and shops. He was getting some weird looks, seeing as he had a strange red and maroon hat (Igneel had fixed it after it was destroyed when Natsu died) and no shoes on his feet. His scraggly clothes didn't help much either.

"Come on, kid. Time to get you some proper clothes."

 **Still want Dip N Dots... oh well... *sad crying face***

Natsu smiled as he ran around the shop in his new clothes. Makarov had given Natsu a new black shirt with some still khaki shorts, thought these ones had pockets and were new. The boy's hat remained as always, and the weird scaly looking belt Natsu had on went well with the outfit, it's scarf-like ends swaying in the wind as the two walked down the street.

 _Wait... it is a scarf!_ Makarov reached to touch the delicate looking fabric, but a small and strong hand stopped him. Looking up, Makarov met the glare of a very serious and angry little boy, his salmon hair dancing in the gentle summer breeze. "Don't _ever_ touch that scarf, got it?" Makarov nodded as Natsu walked ahead of him. "And don't ever touch my hat, either. I wouldn't forgive anyone for touching these things, even someone as kind as you. Got it, Gramps?"

Something about the boy's tone of voice and stature told Makarov to back down. "Sorry, there Natsu. Didn't know they were that important to you."

Natsu smiled as he intertwined his fingers behind his head. "Nah, it's fine Gramps. I shouldn't have gotten angry at you like that."

The two walked in silence as they approached the guild hall. Makarov has explained everything modern he could think of, varying from magic to trains to wizards and mages to guilds and the Magic Council. Natsu gasped as soon as Hey rounded the corner.

There, standing in all it's outrageously awesome glory, was Fairy Tail, it's flags gently waving in the breeze. Natsu quickly walked up to the giant doors before turning his attention from the roof to the oak wood in front of him. With a nod from the old man, Natsu pushed.

Inside, there were some adults, though a majority were children. Two scary 'women' were getting in a fight, which scared the living daylights outta poor Natsu. The little boy slowly walked over to sit on a stool as a lady cleaning a wooden mug approached him.

"Hello, there! How can I help you, sweetie?" Natsu blinked and smiled at the woman. _She's nice._

"Um, Gramps said that I could join his guild while we find my big brother!" Natsu pointed to the old man making his way to the bar, his silly jester-like hat jingling as he went.

"Hello, my sweet. If you could do me a favor and fetch the guild marker, it'd be greatly appreciated." The barmaid nodded before walking to the back, coming out with a little wooden knob attached to an interesting shaped piece of wood. "Where would you like it? And what color, sir?"

Natsu smiled as he pointed to his shoulder, then his hat. The lady smiled as she gently pressed the magical tattoo onto the child, a loud _pop_ noise coming from his arm. Looking down, Natsu laughed and smiled at the red-maroon Fairy Tail mark on his shoulder. "Thanks, Lady!"

"Of course, child."

Makarov smiled as Natsu stared at the mark with a shiz-eating grin spread across both their faces. "Welcome to the guild, kid."

 **A/N: Whelp, there's chapter 2! I'd have continued if I weren't so exhausted from doing 2 swim practices. So, hope you all enjoy this chapter and Read and Review! It's 10:05, so I feel like it wasn't that bad considering I took a shower in between...**

 **Anyways! Love you all, and I'll be updating my other story tomorrow if I can, but I'll still try to update this one!**

 **Love,**

 **sKaEtrgrL**


	3. Chapter 3: A New Guest

**A/N: Hello! Ok, so I went back and fixed all of the typos in the previous chapter for my phone to wig out on me and now I can't fix the previous chapter! I just finished school, and I'm really starting to get hooked on this idea as more thoughts enter my head, so I figured I'd update this story and maybe my HP x FT one after. Anyways, time for shoutouts!**

 **Sanitoz, I totally get you. I'm finding it hard to choose whether I like this fanfic or my other one better, but I've got more ideas for this one right now so I'm gonna poor em out!**

 **Ninetails the Nine tailed Fox, I'm really glad that you're giving me some constructive criticism. It really helps when someone gives you tips and ideas for your story (thanks for the message btw, I'll try to finish my current fanfics before I take up your offer, yeah). So, yeah! And I try timing my chapters because I feel like by doing that it helps people realize that thoughts, feelings, and effort go into every chapter written, ya know?**

 **So now that I've given some shoutouts and done a little ranting, I'm ready to go! It's currently 2:16 pm, so let's get started!**

 **And please keep in mind that I write my chapters on my phone, so I apologize in advance for any mistakes/errors made.**

 **Also, a 4-year timeskip...**

Chapter 3: A New Guest

Natsu frowned as Erza and Mirajane began arguing again. Sure, they'd gotten a little better about it, but they still fought every single day.

Natsu had just turned 12, but nobody seemed to notice him besides the tiny, blue Exceed that sat atop his soft, poofy red hat, gently snoring as he nommed on a fish in his sleep.

Gray walked up to sit next to the boy and flying cat, as they had all become good friends (as well as slight rivals) since Mira and Erza always whacked them (besides eachother) the most. Taking a seat on a bar stool, The now half-naked boy smirked at Happy and Natsu, the latter looking like his face was gonna land on the bar countertop any second.

And after Natsu saw Gray sitting next to him, that's exactly what happened. _Thunk._ "Gray, today sucks more than usual. It's my fourth birthday in a row without Igneel here, and I miss him. You're a great brother, ice princess, don't get me wrong, but Igneel raised me. Where's a giant dragon when you need one, ya know?"

Gray just stared at Natsu like he was stupid before his eyes went wide. "Ya dumb Flame for Brains! Don't call me a princess!" Gray slammed his head into Natsu's, who simply returned the greeting.

"You're right! At least I'm not a drama queen! What're you, hm? You're just some stupid droopy eyed kid that needs therapy!"

Gray began standing up, Natsu as well, their foreheads still fighting for dominance. "You wanna go, Squinty Eyes?"

"Bring it, you stupid stripper!"

"I'm not naked!" Gray threw a fist into Natsu's jaw, who got up and kicked Gray in the chest, the black haired child flying into the wall behind him.

"Yeah you are! You've gotta be blind not to notice that tiny little thing you call a-"

Natsu was slammed into the floor as wood cracked under the impact, poor Happy drowsily flying away as he stared dejectedly at his squashed, splinter-covered fish.

Natsu blinked, looking up to find braided scarlet hair a few feet away from his face. "Natsu... I've told you not to fight with Gray. You two cause unwanted damage to Master's bills, so stop. NOW." Natsu gulped as he nodded, slowly getting up and walking back over to the bar.

Gray walked away from a big hole in the wall as Mirajane glared at the poor boy, him dragging his shirt along the floor. He had already put on his other clothing when Mirajane started trying to 'gently' help him get dressed.

Gray's face scrunched up as he threw his shirt over his shoulders, the simple white T-shirt showing the guildmark underneath.

Natsu lay his head down on the bar, a tear gently falling down his cheek before wiping it away. It didn't go unnoticed by Gray, though.

"Dude, are you ok? What's wrong?"

Natsu turned his line of sight towards the once again fighting Erza and Mirajane, who had resumed their earlier match. "It's just that... I know this sounds self centered, but I've been looking for my brother for over four years now, and nothing's turned up. I'm starting to doubt that he's even alive anymore..."

Gray placed a hand on Natsu's shoulder. "Don't worry, Natsu. We'll find him, alright? We may be rivals, but we're also brothers." Gray grinned as he brought his hands up, frost forming in the air and on the bar table. After another minute, Gray gently placed the ice dragon figurine in front of Natsu. "Happy birthday, ya match stick."

Natsu smiled as he delicately picked it up, trying his best not to melt it. You see, Natsu hadn't told the guild what his abilities were besides Makarov and Happy, but he did tell them all about how he was raised by a dragon. He told everyone that he didn't know how to use magic so they wouldn't know his capabilities, and Natsu rarely got angry enough to use his magic (though when he did it was very slight). When Natsu and Lisanna had first found Happy and Elfman stoke the egg, Natsu accidentally started a small fire in the alcohol part of the bar. How he did it when he wasn't over there, he didn't know. His problem was that he'd let his powers slip out of control, even though no one knew it was him.

In fact, poor Natsu never left the guild because he was 'magicless'. Erza had offered to teach Natsu her magic, but he said that he didn't really want to learn her magic, claiming that it was special to her (though the other reason was he didn't want to train with the crazy child). So, with apparently no abilities, Natsu was the feisty orphan boy that merely helped around Magnolia to earn jewel. He even worked at the guild bar sometimes to earn a little more cash (and claim the leftovers). Natsu would secretly go and train at night, Happy accompanying him because they lived together.

Natsu was knocked out of his thoughts when Erza flew into his back, Natsu's hand accidentally sending the ice sculpture across the counter onto the floor in the process. A loud crash was heard only by Natsu and Gray as Mira and Erza continued to fight with eachother, many tables being broken in the process.

Natsu walked around the bar counter, gingerly touching the broken ice that began melting into the wooden floorboards. His eyes were shadowed over as his hands clenched into fists, Gray frowning as he leaned his head over the countertop. "Hey, you ok? I can always make you a new one, ya know. It really isn't a big deal."

Natsu stood up, his fists shaking as blood dropped from his nails from clenching his hands so tight. His usually cheery tone was gone now, replaced with a deep voice full of hurt and anger. "You don't understand. That's one of the only gifts I've ever been given, and let's just say that I treat gifts almost like holy items. They're going to pay for destroying that dragon." Natsu pushed by Gray, their shoulders touching as the ice make wizard hissed in pain. His shirt had a hole in it, and his shoulder was red with blisters from an unknown heat. _When did that get there?_

Gray looked up with eyes of horror as Natsu made his way over to the two girls, burn marks the shape of Natsu's feet trailing behind him. Gray looked at the salmon-haired boy with a look of concern. "Natsu? You ok there?"

Just as Natsu was about to release his magic, a voice boomed over the group. "Natsu! Come here this instant!" Natsu's menacing glare was met with Makarov's before the younger sighed in defeat, his anger slowly escaping his now relaxed body.

"Coming, Gramps." Natsu walked up the stairs as Gray stared at where Natsu had been standing. _What the heck... I thought he didn't have any magic..._

Natsu walked up the stairs to Makarov's office, following the short man with ease. Once they were in the room, the soundproof door closed, giving the two total privacy.

They stared at eachother before Natsu spoke, unable to take the silence any longer. "Alright, what's up, Gramps?"

"What's up is he fact that you almost blew up down there. You would've not only given away your abilities, but destroyed my guild as well." Natsu nodded waiting for his punishment. "However, that's not why I need to talk to you. It's about your brother. He's alive, and he's here."

Natsu gasped as he jumped up from his seat. "Really? Where?! I can't believe he's back!"

"Natsu, there are some things that he'd like to explain to you, first. Hear him out, alright?"

Natsu sat back down as he nodded, his legs bouncing in anticipation.

The door opened as a man with spiky scarlet hair and scars all over his face and bare chest entered the room. He wore khaki pants that were ruined at the base, much like Natsu's had been when he was found. A scarf identical to Natsu's was wrapped around his neck as he smiled at the child before running over to the skeptical child, wrapping his arms around the little boy that tried to squirm away as Natsu continued whacking the red haired man atop his hard head.

"Hey, you crazy! Let me go! I don't know who you are, but-"

"You stupid kid, use that nose of yours like I showed you to! I'm just in my human form, ya nutcase!"

Natsu took a whiff before his eyes went wide, snuggling into the man's chest. "Igneel! It really is you! Why do you look like that? And where have you been the past four years, hmm?" Igneel chuckled at the child's antics before elaborating.

"Well, I've always been able to change my form. I just never did because it was never necessary. As for where I was, I was actually busy for over 400 years while a friend of mine, a lightning dragon, sealed himself inside of you to grant you new abilities from this world, as well as transport you 400 years into the future. I figured it'd help with the boredom a little bit." Igneel smiled as both Makarov and Natsu stared at the dragon like he'd lost his marbles.

"Uhhh..." Natsu just stared at Igneel while Makarov began yelling.

"You're some crazy bum who's decided to take one of my kids from me, eh? Well I'll have none of that! You get out right now! Shoo! Shoo!" Makarov began waving for the man to leave while said man just glared at the short midget.

"Psh, pesky human. I should flick you for annoying me."

"Igneel no! That'd kill him! You can't do that to Gramps! So how about you tell me what you were doing instead, hm?" Natsu folded his arms as he raised an eyebrow.

Igneel glared back before cracking a smile. "Well, someone's grown to be a smarta-"

"Not in front of the children, sir." Makarov stared accusingly at the dragon who merely rolled his eyes.

"Whatever old man. Listen Lil Bro, I was searching for that world I told you about, the one that our people are from. I finally found it, but it was destroyed and infested with ugly creatures, so I figured that the Dragons and Eliatropes must've fled to find a new homeworld. So I searched some more, and it turns out that Yugo and Adamaï, as well as Grougaloragran are there. Chibi's in his Dofus, but we can finally go meet our brothers once more!" Igneel smiles while Natsu gasped.

"Aren't those the adventurers and smarty pants you told me about? I can't wait to meet them, Big Brother!"

Makarov just looked at them in confusion before speaking up. "Alright, Alright, first off, who are your people? What do you mean infested? How can you be a dragon if you're a crazy delusional man? And like hell are you gonna take away one of my brats until I trust you!"

Igneel blinked before laughing. "Very well Oldie. I'll explain. This is gonna take a while..."

 **Dip N Dots... yummy...**

Makarov blinked in surprise as Igneel explained everything from Natsu's life (besides his second life as a Dragneel). "So, if you still don't believe I'm a dragon, then we can step outside and I'll show you, though I prefer not to kill other humans who've done nothing wrong."

Following the dragon outside behind the guild hall, the trio walked to the forest as Makarov watched in shock when Igneel began growing in size and stature, his body growing scales as well as other dragon-like features. Within thirty second, the transformation was complete. **"Believe me now, you pest of a human? I don't have time to do this, Natsu and I must leave immediately."**

Makarov blinked before yelling at the scarlet dragon, turning into his Titan form to stand a little closer to the same height. "If you think you're gonna take off with a brat of mine just like that without him saying goodbye then you're dead wrong! Give him at least a day, then you can go, Alright?"

Igneel puffed smoke out of his nostrils before nodding, returning to his small human size. "Very well. We will wait till dawn before we leave, understand? It's his birthday, after all, so we will celebrate before leaving."

Natsu laughed with joy before running up to Igneel, tackling him as he sat on his stomach. "Yay! Let's go, Big Brother! You can meet my friends, yeah?" Igneel reluctantly nodded before Natsu dragged the dragon along behind him, smiling the entire way.

 **A/N: I really wanted to continue this chapter but I've got swim at 4:00 and it's currently 3:48, so I've gotta go get ready. Hope you enjoy and love you all! Please read and review!**

 **Love,**

 **sKaEtrgrL**


	4. Chapter 4: The World of Twelve

**A/N: Hello! Sorry I haven't really updated yet, I messed up my neck and I've been catching up on Wakfu! And I just have to say, WOW. I'm so excited about season three to come out on Netflix tomorrow that I went and found the English sub version to watch. I've only watched the first couple episodes and they're soooo goooooood! I promise not to spoil anything, but there were alotta moments that I wanted to start crying at.**

 **Anyways, time for shoutouts!**

 **Sanitoz, I'm glad you're enjoying my stories! I just uploaded another chapter (more like 1/2 chap) to my other Xover, so yeah!**

 **EpitaphEater, I'm so excited to have another follower and review for my story! It helps that you're the only other FT x Wakfu Xover author, cuz it makes things way interesting to see other's ideas, ya know? And I totally agree that these two shows needed to be put together. They seem like they've been made for eachother XD**

 **And finally for Ninetails the Nine tailed Fox. To answer why I brought Igneel back so early, I wanted to make sure that Natsu and Yugo are the same age so they can start adventures together! And I figured that these first couple chapters can basically be recreations of The Brotherhood of theTofu's adventures in season 1 and 2. And then when the Ogrest stuff comes around, that's five years later, which tells me that Natsu can end up returning to Fiore for those Five years and that he can come back with all of Team Natsu for those episodes, ya know? And then I'm sure that by the time we've made it this far, Season three will be completely watched by me, and I'll be typing away their next adventures, ya know? Anyways, I'm so thrilled about tomorrow I could just squeal with excitement like a proper fangirl! XD And yeah, totally thankful for all the tips and tricks you give me as well!**

 **Anyways, now that shoutouts are done and I've run out of good shows to watch, let's start! It's currently 7:18, so let's hope I can do a good chapter in about an hour's time.**

Chapter 4: The World of Twelve

There was lots of crashing noises that night has the guild celebrated Natsu's brother returning. Many people had still been skeptical about Igneel being a dragon, so he'd breathe a little fire to sear off their eyebrows and laugh as they tried to raise them in shock.

Natsu would run around the guild, fighting everyone he could because he felt that he wouldn't be seeing them in a good long while. So Natsu tackled Gray, Elfman (who was still a scaredy cat at the time), and even Erza and Mira, who both decided to slug him into the wall hehe...

Anyways. Dawn came far sooner than everyone thought, seeing as how a majority of everyone was drunk (including most of the kids). Natsu smiled at Makarov before giving him a hug. "Thanks Gramps. You don't understand how much you and the guild mean to me. I promise that I'll come back soon, alright?"

Makarov silently cried on Natsu's shoulder before nodding. "Alright brat. Take care of yourself out there. And remember that you're going into new territory. You stay safe and stay alive, or I'll come to this weird world myself and bring you back to life just to slap you silly, alright? You understand, you stupid little brat?" Makarov squeezed poor Natsu so tight that his eyes looked ready to pop out.

Natsu flailed his arms around before choking out "Alright, Gramps. Can you... let me go now? Can't... breathe..." Makarov laughed as Natsu gasped for air, the child slowly making his way to Igneel's large back. With a final nod and the classic Fairy Tail sign (it looks like a gun to me XD), Natsu waved goodbye as he and Igneel disappeared into the rising sun.

 **Wanted to bring along Erza and Gray but decided against it... Still wanting Dip N Dots...**

Natsu smiled as Igneel roared at him in the wind as they flew into the stars. **"Natsu, I need you to be careful up here. The trip is going to take a few days, but we will be there soon. And I'll change my form to suit the other Eliatrope that remains on the planet."**

Natsu smiled before scrunching his face up. "Hey, Igneel? What exactly _is_ an Eliatrope again?"

Igneel sighed. **_This is gonna be a long ride..._**

 **More Dip N Dots... they're flying through the sky... so magical...**

Natsu snores on Igneel's back. They'd been travelling a good few days now, and Igneel had finished explaining to Natsu about his heritage and how he was one of the last two Eliatropes that weren't stuck in time or a Dofus. He even explained who Zeref was and what he'd done to poor Natsu, though said boy felt a pang in his heart. Even though Zeref was still alive, he didn't really seem that way to the salmon-haired Eliatrope. Zeref seemed like a long lost relative that'd died in a war. Natsu felt bad for his adopted brother. Poor Zeref has just missed his family, and resurrected his little brother out of anguish and love.

"So that's why I have tiny horns that've grown over the years?" The tiny golden horns used to be tiny little points on his head, but now they were as long as his pointer finger. Thankfully, his hat hid not only his horns, but the glowing red wings atop his head as well. Igneel has merely huffed a simple yes to answer Natsu's question before the scarlet dragon continued the story.

This had all happened a few days ago, and Natsu still lay peacefully atop Igneel's back as they travelled through the Krosmos (I think that's what they're called in Wakfu) at unimaginable speeds.

Natsu woke up just as they passed a planet that looked identical to Earthland. "What's that one called, Igneel?"

The dragon seemed to sneer at the planet as he increased his speed. **"Nothing. Just a stupid magicless planet that thinks yours is in a different dimension. It's called Edolas, and they don't understand that there's magic all around their planet. It's a good thing they don't know either, seeing as they ate away at their magic supply. Their own clumsiness will cause their downfall, and the survivors will have to learn to live without magic until their planet replenishes itself again."** Natsu gave a sad nod as the planet disappeared behind them. It was just a tiny groan of sand floating behind them in a desert of life now.

After a good couple hours, Igneel began circling a planet that looked sort of like Earthland, but it was so different at the same time. Igneel smiled as he plummeted towards the World of Twelve, Natsu smiling the whole way down as he squealed in delight.

Igneel began shrinking as soon as they entered the atmosphere. "Igneel? What's going on?"

Said dragon continued to shrink until he was no taller than Natsu's hip, and they slowly floated down as the scarlet dragon tried to lower his now much heavier brother to the ground.

"Hey, Igneel? Why're you so small now?"

Igneel tried not to laugh at Natsu's expression. "Well, I had to make sure I looked like an Earthland dragon, didn't I? Now I can return to my original form. Even though I've technically grown far older than you have, I won't change size until you start aging as well. Anyways, that's besides the point. I'm going to disguise myself as one of this world's creatures; a tofu. That way people don't see me as a tiny dragon. After all, dragons seem to be legends here as well."

Natsu nodded his head as Igneel turned into a red headed tofu, his feathers changing into a golden yellow at the end. "Suits you well, Igneel." The bird chirped angrily at Natsu as said boy tried not to laugh. "So, where are we going now that we're here?"

Igneel gave a slight nod as he spoke into Natsu's mind. "We're going this way. It's where the Eliatrope lives with his adoptive father. We'll try to play it cool until he figures out about his powers, and then we'll make sure we take him to find his brother Adamiä, Alright?" Natsu nodded as he followed the unique tofu to an interestingly shaped inn.

"Hey, uh, how're we gonna afford stuff? I don't know what the currency is here." Igneel rolled his large eyes before flying into the little village, coming back with a sac full of coins. Natsu glared at the scarlet bird. "Igneeelll... who'd you steal this from?"

The bird puffed out a little smoke as it flew to the inn, Natsu sighing before reluctantly following. "Alright, but we're returning it after, got it?"

The two approached the inn, opening the door to find it full of people as a large man with an equally large mustache stood behind the bar talking to an old man. Natsu sat down in the seat next to the man, pulling out the bag of money he had.

"Uh, how much for today's special? And can I have five orders please?" The man have a hearty laugh as he stared at the boy and the tofu perched on his shoulder.

"Hahaha! You're pretty funny. It'll be five Kamas. How about I give you the first one for free, and you can get them one at a time to decide if you can actually eat that much, alright?" Natsu nodded happily at the man as he went into the back room.

Once the man made it into the kitchen, he scrunched his face up as he handed his son the order.

"You ok there, Dad?" Yugo looked at his father with concern. Usually his old man was an extremely cheerful guy, and when he had that scrunched up look on his face it usually told him that something was definitely bothering his dad.

"Oh, well it's just this kid out here. Reminds me of you, is all." He quickly smiled to his son before walking back outside. Yugo simply stared after him in confusion before getting back to work.

Back out in the dining area, Alibert smiled as he watched Natsu talk with Ruel, who was telling the young boy all about his shovel and adventures, talking mostly about Kamas though.

Natsu laughed with Ruel as the scarlet tofu rolled its eyes, giving a slight squak that made Natsu laugh even more. "You're right, Igneel!"

Ruel licked his lips greedily as he stared at the little tofu that rest atop Natsu's shoulder. "Say, I've never seen a red tofu like that. Can I take care of him for you? I'm sure he'd cost a hefty price since he's so rare."

Ruel reaches towards Natsu's shoulder while the scarlet hatted boy moves away, glaring at the old man as he gently held Igneel in his hands. "My tofu isn't for sale. He's like a brother to me, and I refuse to let you have him. Sorry, Oldie, but I'm gonna have to pass on your offer."

Alibert tried not to laugh as Ruel's face started turning a bright crimson. "Oldie? OLDIE?!?! Do I look old to you little boy?!?! Hhmmm?!?! I might be older than you, but probably not by that much, youngster! At least I've got plenty of memories and fun times to remember."

Natsu seemed a little downcast at that last part before he retorted against the old man. "Yeah, well at least I can make plenty of new memories!" Natsu frowned as there was a crash heard in the back.

Alibert began walking over to the door. "Hey, Yugo! You alright back there?"

Natsu listened to the boy's heartbeat, which was beating unnaturally fast. A stuttered "uh... uh, yeah Dad! I'm... I'm fine back here! Don't worry about me!" Natsu knew the boy named Yugo was lying, but he decided not to say anything.

The next thing he knew, his meal was in front of him. Natsu began drooling as he rubbed his hands together, giving a slight bow to Alibert. "Thanks for the food!" The next thing both older men knew, the boy was eating so fast that the meal was gone within the minute. Natsu licked his lips, a smile plastered on his face. "Can I have round two please?"

Alibert blinked before smiling, nodding happily. Just as he was about to open the back door, a loud crash was heard outside.

Everyone raced to the door and windows, many of the people running to hide under tables. Natsu sighed as he got up, ready to fight whatever came through the door. Alibert and Ruel looked at the kid like he was crazy before the door flew off it's hinges, a giant rock-like creature stepping through the door.

"ROOOAAAARRR!!!" Natsu smirked as Yugo ran out next to his dad.

"Hi there! My name's Natsu. Cool hair, by the way. I've got some interesting hair too! It's salmon colored. Pretty cool, right?" The monster roared at Natsu again, throwing a swing at him only to miss when Natsu ducked under it, frowning as he stared at the monster. "Tisk, tisk. I just wanted to have a civilized conversation for once in my life, and what happens? I've gotta knock out the big rock monster. So much for another steak..." Natsu grinned as he punched the creature square in the jaw. He laughed as the rock dude stumbled before changing direction, heading straight towards Yugo, Alibert, and Ruel.

The old man charged, whacking the creature with his shovel, only to be flung into the wall. Alibert approached next, ready to kick the big thing out of his inn. Once the mustached man was imbedded in the wall next to Ruel, Yugo nodded. "Let's test this out." Natsu watched as Yugo made a magical blue circle, jumping into it as he appeared on top of the creature, nailing it in the middle eye on its forehead.

Yugo reappeared next to Natsu, who grinned at the blue hatted boy. "I like your hat. I've only ever seen one like it, and that happens to be mine." Natsu laughed as he ran at the creature, continuously punching it in the unique eye. "Thanks for finding its weakness for me!"

Yugo just stared at the scarlet capped boy in awe, fascination, and curiousity. He'd never seen anyone that looked like him, and now he did. He felt a strange pull towards the stranger, almost as if he knew the salmon haired boy. _Why did he have salmon hair anyways?_

The boy gave a final punch, his fist glowing red like hot glass before nailing the forehead eyeball dead center. The beast wailed in pain before shrinking down into a pointy eared, red haired boy who appeared to be sixteen or seventeen years of age.

Natsu raised an eyebrow before helping the once possessed boy to his feet. "Thankyou! I was-"

"Take Over."

The boy looked at Natsu with slight shock. "How did you-"

"I've seen it before. So uh, what happened?"

"Ah, yes! My name is Sir Percidal, and I'm a knight! My Shushu possessed me after some... stuff happened, and then I ended up here. Thankyou... uh... what're all of your names again?"

"Natsu. I'm pretty sure the blue hat boy is named Yugo, then there's Ruel and Alibert. Hope I got them all right." Natsu was extremely proud of himself for remembering all of their names. He most always forgot names.

"Ah, well thankyou for stopping me." Percidal picked up his sword (which looked like a baby's sword to Natsu) before smacking it continuously on the floor. "Bad Rubilex! Bad Shushu! I'm your guardian! Your master! Bad bad bad!" Lots of "ow" was heard from the sword before Percidal sheathed the silly looking sword. "Anyways, thanks for helping me and Rubilex out. Sorry about your door, too."

The innkeeper laughed before placing his hand on Yugo's shoulder. "Oh, don't worry about it. Stuff happens. Hey Yugo, how'd you do those portal things?"

Yugo looked to his dad before realizing that Natsu, Ruel, and even Percidal were waiting for an answer. "Oh, well I figured out I could make them in the kitchen a couple minutes ago, so I figured I'd try them out. Then... boom! It worked! Hey Natsu, why was your hand glowing red?"

Natsu blinked, not really expecting to be asked any questions. "Oh, well uh..."

"Yeah! It feels like my forehead was dunked in a volcano! How'd you do that?" Everyone stared expectantly at Natsu before he sighed.

"Well, you see-"

"AHHHH!" Everyone looked at eachother before racing out the door to find little black things running around the village.

Natsu smiled. "Whelp, let's ask questions later and take these things out." Natsu and Percidal smiled at eachother before leading the charge, the others following behind.

 **A/N: So I'm gonna stop here for tonight because I've gotta make up some hw I missed. Please Read and Review! Love you all!**

 **Love,**

 **SKaEtrgrL**


End file.
